The Great Scary Mike Wazowski (Monsters University Alternative Ending)
by JZTSmokenem
Summary: Set at the MU Scare Games. What happens if Mike was scary the whole time, even though everyone doesn't agree with it? How will the teams react to this?
1. What if?

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! While the Spongebob and Sly Cooper fanfics are still going on (and probably need to get on with the X-overs one), this my first ever one-shot story of one of Pixar's favorite movies, Monsters University. Throughout the prequel, Mike is reveal to be not scary at all, much to his dismay. This is shown at the final challenge of the Scare Games, where Sulley agreed with Hardscrabble by setting the machine on easy. But, what if he didn't? What if Mike was scary the whole time? If anyone like any suggestions, please leave a comment. Thank you.


	2. Mikey is scary

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now it's about the time where the young monster himself Mike Wazowski is proven he is scary. Since everyone knows that the ending of the movie is with both him and Sullivan working at Monsters Inc, but what if they weren't the only ones? What happens if someone else headed to the human world instead? Enjoy the chapter to find out!

* * *

**"Worthington and Wazowski in the starting line!"**

This is it. This is it for the young cyclops Mike Wazowski. He's been waiting this moment ever since he made a little wager with Dean Hardscrabble and joining Oozma Kappa, but his luck was at first raw ever since Randy lefted him to ROR and Sullivan unexpectedly came along, much to his dismay. Throughout the games, Mike's rivalry with Sullivan begins to wear out now since they both similarities in several cases after breaking into Monsters Inc., such as collecting scare cards and both have a favorite monster. But the difference is that Mike wasn't "scary" while his soon-to-be friend is majorly skilled of scaring. Now since they begin to train more and getting the worthless group in shape, they managed to finished off the previous goals, in which fraternities PNK and HSS weren't very lucky at. Now, it's the time for show the entire school what the monsters are capable of. The little cyclops had watches his brothers retrieving scores from their techniques, especially Sullivan, whom used a different one than his usual roar. But the issue is that none of the Oozma Kappa members weren't aware of Randy's humiliation, except for the ROR members. Now, it's his turn to show the university that there is proof that he is scary. Before he goes, he takes off his hat and glares at Hardscrabble.

Sulley comes by to him and said, "Hey. Don't worry about Hardscrabble. Don't worry about anyone else. "

Mike turns around and looks at him.

The behemoth continues, "Go out there and show them what Mike Wazowski can do."

The cyclops smiled. Then, he went right next to his enemy/rival Johnny Worthington III. He started at his position. The young monster is ready.

The ROR president looks at him and said, "Don't the last too hard. You never belong here anyway."

The cyclops absolutely ignored that remark. He isn't gotta let anything get in his way.

***HONK!***

Both monsters headed to their positions in the rooms. They also read the techniques they supposed to do to scare the mechanical child. Mike have entered the room and started going pass the "toxic" toys. Worthington on the other hand is doing the exact same thing, but doesn't have any difficulty going through the toys. Mike must think something fast to scare the "child", since he does this before in his younger years. He used his claws and made a loud scratch. He's getting somewhere to scare the dummy. Before he's about to scare, he heard Johnny already scare the other dummy. Mike can tell that his roar is very scary, thanks to those scaring books.

**"Amazing performance by Worthington!"**

**"The Oozmas needed a record breaking scare to win this!"**

Mike heard this parts and started to remember the comments that he was told that he is not scary.

_You don't belong to the scare floor._

_No one will remember you._

_You're not scary._

Until, he remembered the comment that he heard last night.

_Come on! Dig deep!_

That one came from Sullivan. The cyclops opened his eye and jumped on the bed, scaring the dummy.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The dummy screamed loudly, "Aaaaahh!"

Outside the room...

Mike's score have actually set on high level. After this happened, yellow and green confetti burst out of the board. The Oozma Kappa have won! The crowd, Sullivan, and the group cheered loudly for Mike's success. The RORs were in shock that the small "beach-ball" is actually scary, especially Johnny himself. Further away from the crowd, Dean Hardscrabble was stunned a little. She guessed that she was wrong about Mike not being scary.

**"He did it! Yeah!"**

Mike came out from the room and looked at the cheering crowd with a shocked face. He can't believe it. He did it! He actually is scary! He won the Scare Games! Many fans in the crowd ran to him and carried him to the air, including the Oozma Kappa members.

Sullivan cheered at him, "We're in the Scaring Program! Yeah!"

Mike glazed at the crowd. He's amazed that he is finally noticeable for once, exceptionally when he made a wager with Hardscrabble. Of course on his surprise, the silver trophy that he saw in the ROR party in now on his hands. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "WE DID IT!"

Later...

After the crowd left, Mike smiled as he looked at the dummy. He felt proud. Behind him was the OKs just about to celebrate of their success. Sullivan came out behind and said, "Come on, let's go, you maniac! We're celebrating!" But then he stops. "Mike?"

Mike responds, "I did it. I can't believe it." He turns to his friend and said, "I'm gotta be a Scarer!"

Sullivan chuckled, "Yeah, yes you are!"

Mike turns back to the dummy and said with a smile, "Hey, you hear that? Get plenty of rest, kiddo. Because you haven't seen the last of Mike Wazowski." He steps back and said, "Boo!"

The dummy suddenly screamed, "Aaaaahh!"

This scare caused the score to go high again. Both monsters were in shock of this. Mike looks and said, "I knew I was scary, but I didn't know I was that scary."

This made Sullivan nervously chuckling, "Yeah, we're so scary, I guess we broke it. Come on!"

Mike started getting confused. Did they really broke it? So, the cyclops snaps his fingers and oddly the dummy didn't made a single move. He leaded down and asked to himself while moving the sheet, "This is not tampered, is it?"

Sullivan said with worry, "Uh, I don't think you should be messing with that."

Mike looks and this bring a shocking look on his face. The settings were untouched. It's still locked! Can this be true? Is Mike scaring the whole time? The OKs walked beside to Sullivan to see what's going on.

Mike said in a calm voice, "I'm was right."

Sullivan asked, "Are you okay, Mike?"

Mike continues, "I am scary."

Sullivan asked in confusion, "Wait. So that means..."

Mike turned around with a big smile, "I was scary the whole time! And nobody believed me!"

Squiahy said, "Now that's a shocker!"

Sullivan said along, "Really. I guess Hardscrabble was wrong the whole time."

Then, there was a halt. Mike suddenly stops smiling and asked, "Wait. Since when did you talked to her?"

Sullivan said nervously, "I..I have talked to her last night. She's still believes that you're not scary. So, I tried to prove her wrong, but she won't regret. That explains why I warmed you up for actual scaring."

Mike asked in confusion, "So the whole time, you didn't think that it's okay to tell me?"

Sullivan sighed, "Yes. I don't want to upset you, since you were so happy about showing everyone that you're scary."

Mike said, "So no wonder why you show me how."

Then, there was a silence. The OKs were in shock that they never heard of this. Sullivan felt guilty about not telling the cyclops about it.

Suddenly, Mike smiled and said, "Sulley, I just want to say thank you."

Sullivan asked in shock, "What?"

The cyclops continued, "You heard me. I said thank you. Because of you, I'm finally scary. " He walked to his friend and said, "Nobody's ever though of showing me how its really done, especially to a one who's from a famous family name."

Sullivan felt touched. He said with a smile, "You're welcome, buddy."

The OKs have smiled as well.

Art asked, "So, this means we're allowed to go inside the Scaring Program?"

Don said in enjoyment, "Are you kidding? We did it! Thanks to Mike, we're attending in the scaring school, so yeah we're allowed!"

The rest cheered along with him.

Unaware of the OKS, there is a shadowy figure watching them. The figure glazed at them with a angry face. He felt betrayed. He can't believe he's been humiliated in front of the whole school especially the RORs. Then, in a sour huff, he lefted.

* * *

Okay, that is it for the one-shot! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	3. Who's the figure?

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that Mikey was scary the whole time, who is that weird figure in the background? Read this chapter to find out who it is.

* * *

The figure have left the the field. He can't believe it. He can't believe that it will all lead up to this. He is now frustrated and angry that he's been humiliated right in front of the whole school. And for the worst, his former friend Mike Wazowski isn't aware of this. He was supposed to be there for him when he was needed most, but all of that was taken away because of Sullivan. Now, feeling dejected, the figure lays on the wall near the Scare Room, with a couple of students laughing at his humiliation.

* * *

Back to the OKs...

They were having a good time tonight. Now everyone in the whole school is finally seeing them as real scarers. For so long, Mike finally knew that he was scary the entire time. And after he showed a scare to the whole school, he and the Oozmas have granted respect and allowed to join the scaring program, as part of the wager with Dean Hardscrabble. Everyone around him gave them good comments about themselves, much to the OKs' joy. Suddenly, Professor Knight appears, with a big smile. He said to the OKs with a big smile, "Oozma Kappa, nice work out there. I look forward to you have you guys in class."

The OKs smiled of that comment. They're happy that get to join along the Scaring Program at last. But unfortunately, the RORS came out and meet them, which brings a cringe into the monsters, especially Mike and Sullivan. Not wanting any trouble with them again and seeing their reactions, Johnny said to them with no disrespect, "No worries, Oozmas. I guess I was wrong about you guys. You are Scarers after all."

This response leaved the Oozmas is apparent shock. Since when the RORs becomes this nicer? The prank from a few days back was extremely embarrassing. And because of that prank, the OKs has gotten more improvement from the last two last challenges. Without any doubt and realizing why are the RORS are acting kind to them, Mike stop cringing for a short moment and said with a smile, "Why thank you, Johnny. Really appreciate it." Alongside with Wazowski, Sullivan agreed, "Yeah, man. Thanks."

Feeling almost doubtful for what happened to the OKS, Chet said with a bit of remorse, "Now since that your actual scarers the whole time, we really should apologize for what we did to you guys back in the party." This brings a small cringe into Art. He said with hesitation, "Yeah, you should. We did not expect that to happened." Reggie snarled at little in agreement, "Yeah, yeah! Ya'll haven't." Of course, Terri (one of the twins) asked in confusion after noticing someone's missing, "Say, RORs? Any idea what happened to you sixth member? He doesn't seem to be here." Johnny said with stern a little, "Don't worry about him. He's no longer good to us anymore." Terry said in sadness, "Wow. Poor guy. I hope he can take care of himself after being humiliated like that." Chet said with a careless face, "Nobody does exactly care him too much, you know. Besides, he really shouldn't turn into hearts anyway."

* * *

Back inside...

The shamed figure had looked at the Door Lab, where all the doors are tested. When he looked at the lab. it reminded him of his humiliation. Man, he really doesn't like it one bit. And what for? Joining the RORs? He only did that so he can be popular and get along with the "cool kids", not being a menace on purpose. Besides, that is all he wanted around Monsters University: being a somebody. But now, that is about taken away, all thanks to Sullivan. Suddenly, a student had just got out of the lab. This puts an idea in the figure's head. He camouflaged himself and took the from the student's folder. In the figure's head, he knows this is going to be a bad idea, but he's doing this in order to unhumiliated again. Then, the figure slithery went inside and stops his invisibility trick. He took a deep breath and started to activate the door.

* * *

Back to the OKs...

Dean Hardscrabble was having a chat with Mike and Sullivan, with the rest of the OKs and RORs watching behind them. The dean was at first amused then almost shocked. She said with stern, feeling in small shock about this,"I thought that Mr. Wazowski wasn't scary at all. I see it with my own eyes." Disagreeing with the dean, Mike said with pride, "Well, I guess you were wrong about that." Knowing that he was right the entire time and the dean was wrong, the blue behemoth said in agreement, "He's right, Hardscrabble. He is scary the entire time." The dean suddenly said in intimidation, accepting the fact that a deal's a deal, "Well then. I guess you and the rest of the team are attending the Scaring Program by tomorrow."

Mike said with a smile, "Thanks. Besides, the deal's a deal anyway." Sullivan said about to leave, "Come on, Mike! Let's go and celebrate. We have done great tonight."Mike said turning around, "Sure." When that happens, a sudden alarm is heard. This alerts the dean, professor, the OKs, and the RORs. In apparent shock, Hardscrabble asked to a running guard, "What's going on?" The security guard responded in a hurry, "Someone broke into the Door Lab!"

"What?" The dean flew away to the door lab as she spoke. Johnny asked in confusion, "Who are earth is dumb enough to go inside the lab?" Chet agreed in shock, "Yeah! Who's the guy that tries to kill himself?" Hearing this, this made the green cyclops come in realization. He said to the OKs and RORS, "Guys! I think I know who's going in there!"

* * *

The figure waited patiently for the door to activate, but behind was a barricaded door with several other classmates telling him to not go in there. Ignoring the comments, the red light has finally flash red. The flashing red light has shine on the figure, which turns out to be Randy Boggs. After the door activated, the lizard-like monster has entered the human world. When he enters, it turns out to be a cabin full of little girls, implying that Randy is in a camp. He slowly looks around to see which girl could be a best one to scare so that back home, he can be likeable again for what he have done. He must be careful though, because the minute he made a sound, he'll wake up the "toxic" children. Soon, he sees a perfect victim right in front of him. A blonde two-ponytail little sleeping on her bed. Randy must scare very quick before he waits everyone up. Now, the monster started to "disappear" and cause the curtains to flow.

*Whoosh!*

This made the little girl to wake up a little up and wonder what caused it. Now that the girl turned away, the young monster has exposed himself and scared the girl.

"Gggaaaarrgggh!"

The girl gasped and turned around to see what made the scare. She doesn't to be afraid of Randy, which confuses him. He tried again, but it failed. Why isn't this human afraid of him? Did he do something wrong? Because if he did, that would be a major bummer. In confusion on her bed, the girl asked in amazement, "Why do you look so brown?"

"Wait." Randy said in confusion. "Brown?"

The girl nods as the monster looks at himself and realize he's turn brown. He felt terrible, and nearly forgotten that couldn't blend in much at the right time. It's the humiliation all over again except to a little girl. When that happens, the other sleeping girls has woken up as well. This put a small cringe into the monster, as when the others girls looking at him, amazed. Now that he made a mistake, Randy decided to head back, but suddenly, another girl just came out from the bathroom, looking all amazed too. Randy roared, "Roooaaarr!" The girl responded, roaring back, "Roar." Soon, flashlights were putting on and gotten closer to him, alongside with the gals. They were fascinated by the lizard's appearance, but thus getting closer cause the monster start getting afraid. He shouldn't left his world because of this.

"Oh dear." Randy said in fear.

* * *

Back to the Monster World...

* * *

The OKs and the Rors had ran into the commotion to see what's going on. Mike and Sullivan were in front of the door, where security and Hardscarbble are right next to the door. "No one goes near that until the authorities arrived!" Watching this commotion, Johnny asked in caution, "You guys don't think that could be..."

Mike answered while glaring, "It's Randy."

Squishy said in worry, "But, that ROR member could die out there."

Soon, at the right moment, both Mike and Sullivan tear up the cross line, but was stopped by Chet and Squishy. "Oozmas, wait!" said Chet stopping the behemoth and cyclops. Squishy said in agreement, "We can help." Don came out of the group with a smile and card and said with pride as he have an idea, "Leave it to the old master of sales." Johnny said with stern, can't believing that a older Oozma is doing this idea, "I hope you know what you're doing, Grandpa." Don walk into the room and tapped on the guard's back, which caught everyone's else attention. As he does it, Don cleared his throat, and spoke to the group. "Ahem. Don Carlton. Exchange student. Today is your lucky day. How many times have you asked yourself the following question?" Hardscrabble ordered with a not amused face, "Arrest him."

Don asked in surprise, "Pardon?" Suddenly, two guards shoved him into the wall, which almost made him struggle. One of them said, "Spread them, Pops!" While they distracted, Both Mike and Sullivan has went passed the guards. the dean turns around and said in shock, "What?! Wazowski! Sullivan!" Both monsters unwrapped the tarp and just about to open the door. The dean continued, "Don't you dare! Wazowski and Sullivan, don't go in there!" They heard that part and it made them go into the human world, leading to go find Randy.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this one-shot! Sorry it's been WEEKs since the last update, but at least enjoy the chapter. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


End file.
